Submersible pumps are known for use in basement sump as well as septic tank effluent and sewage applications. Such pumps are generally electrically operated with electrical energy being controlled by means of an on/off switch sensitive to fluid level. For example, float type switches change orientation as the fluid level increases thereby causing the switch to close applying electrical energy to the pump which in turn pumps down the fluid level. Alternately, pressure actuated switches are known which function similarly.
Pumps in many applications are conventionally powered from a standard ac utility type receptacle. For ease of connecting to the source, the float or pressure switches are conventionally provided with electrical cables that terminate in a two-part electrical connector sometimes referred to as a "piggyback" switch connector.
Such connectors have a standard ac plug and also carry adjacent thereto a standard ac receptacle. If the float or pressure switch is a single pole switch, one element of the electrical plug is coupled by the switch to a corresponding element of the electrical socket. Hence, if the two-part connector is then plugged into the source of electrical energy and the pump is in turn plugged into the receptacle of the two-part connector, the pump can be switched on and off through the float or pressure switch without the need for any separate wiring.
While such pumps are particularly useful and convenient, the switches associated therewith are subject from time to time to failure. Hence, it would be desirable to be able to couple a plurality of independently actuated switches between the source of electrical energy and the pump in order to provide redundancy or backup in the event of a single switch failure. It would further be desirable to be able to make this electrical connection without the need for any special wiring or modification to the electrical plug of the pump. At all times, it is particularly desirable to be able to, for backup purposes, couple the plug for the pump directly to the source of electrical energy to be able to continuously run the pump in the event of an emergency.